Finding Sonic
by SonicGirl89
Summary: This story is about two familiar characters we all know as Sonic and Amy. In this romance, action, and drama story, Amy is looking for none other than Sonic the hedgehog, except she can't seem to find him. She then run's into trouble, as usual.xD
1. Prologue

**_Finding Sonic_**

**This is my first ever Sonic story, so be nice. I should also note that I'm starting to make more changes to it as well, so hopefully some of you will read this and tell me if I'm doing better or if I still need to work on some things. Remember, critism is always welcome. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA. Although I would love if Shadow belonged to me.xDD Just kidding.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

While in the midst of the night, a young pink hedgehog could be seen wandering aimlessly in the forest. She was searching for the famous sapphire blue hedgehog known as Sonic. Why, you may ask? Well... The beautiful rose hedgehog was infatuated with him. However, this wasn't the only case. Sonic had gone missing for quite awhile now, and she was beginning to worry about him. 

After searching for what seemed like forever, Amy finally stops walking and shouts out, "Sonic...! Sonic...! Where are you?"

"Oh...Where did he go now?" Amy then dropped to her knees and sighed. "I wish he would just stay in one place for once. Sonic is always off somewhere, but this time he hasn't come back for a week. Oh Sonic, I hope your okay." 

Suddenly, as Amy starts to walk further into the forest, a dark shadow starts to form behind her.

Amy turns to face the dark figure but couldn't see him clearly since it was so dark out. However, she could see that his shadow resembled Sonic in a way. Except this hedgehog had blood red eyes.

The mysterious figure finally walks right in front of her, and in a deep tone of voice says, "I wouldn't be worried about Sonic right now if I were you. I'd be more concerned about who's going to save you at this time of night."

After noticing the crimson red streaks on his quills and the demonic look in his eyes, the rose hedgehog quickly realized that the mysterious figure was none other than Shadow. 

"Sha...Shadow...? What are you doing here?" Amy questions while stuttering. 

While questioning him, she couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so hostile. 

Shadownotices her actions and so smiles darkly while saying, "Oh...just dropped by to pay a visit to an old friend, and… to pick up a hostage on the way!" The ebony hedgehog then forcibly grabs Amy and Chaos Control's both of them, right after Amy's screams echo throughout the forest.

* * *

**What will happen next! Will Amy be O.K.? Where exactly is Sonic? And why is Shadow acting so weird? Find out next time in Finding Sonic!;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have been reading this, please make sure to reread the middle and the end because I made some changes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sonic's Dream & Amy's Appearance**

Sonic was stuck in a horrible nightmare. 

_His friends were all captured by Shadow and tied to a tree. Shadow says, "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds now or else your friends will die!" Sonic knew that he had to turn in the Emeralds but then Eggman and Shadow would win._

_So Sonic agrees by saying, "Alright, I'll give you the Emeralds, but only if you promise to let my friends go free."_

_Amy then tries to stop him by shouting out, "Sonic no! You can't give up that easily just because of me!_

_But it was too late. By the time she says this Sonic hands over the emeralds to Shadow and Shadow then turns into Super Shadow._

_Shadow then shouts out, "You fool! Now I'll destroy you all!"_

_Sonic gets up to move but can't. Shadow then, one by one, destroys each of Sonic's friends._

_The first friend that Shadow decides to kill is Amy. When Sonic notices that Shadow's walking towards her he shouts out, "Amy no!"_

_Amy looks towards Sonic and says, "I love you, Sonic the hedgehog." _

_Right after she says that Shadow shouts out Chaos spear and with one blow she falls to the ground motionless._

_"No!" Sonic shouts.  
_

_Sonic tries to get up and move again but is frozen stiff. Tears start to form in his eyes and pour down his face._

_"Now the fox!" Shadow shouts out with no emotion whatsoever._

_"Tails! No!" His eyes still tearing after losing his good friend Amy, who meant more to him than anyone could even imagine. _

_Tails is then gone in a flash as well. The one friend who was always there to help Sonic out was now dead. He was really more like a brother to Sonic, so losing him made Sonic feel all the more responsible for his death.  
_

_And last but not least was Knuckles. He may have been such a pain in the ass at times but that doesn't mean he didn't care for the guy. They were still considered best buds even after all the times they fought with each other. _

_Shadow slowly heads for Knuckles and says, "And now for your friend Knuckles!"  
_

_Knuckle's tries to break free but it was no use. The bonds around his arms were just too strong._

_Sonic then shouts out "Knuckles no...!"  
_

_And in a flash he is also gone._

_"You worthless hedgehog! Now it's time for you!" Shadow shouts out._

_Sonic is so angered now that his bright blue color turns to a blackish blue._

_Shadow notices the change and says, "Huh? What's happening to you? Oh well. Goodbye, Sonic the hedgehog."_

_But before he could do anything, Sonic, in a blink of an eye, crashes into Shadow and knocks him down so hard that Shadow is unable to move. Shadow changes back to his original color (black and red). Then Sonic makes one strike with his hand, saying "Chaos Spear", and Shadow is gone. Sonic then looks all around him and cries out, "What have I done?"_

Sonic is startled from this dream and wakes up to find himself in a jail cell with bruises and cuts all over him.

"Where…? Am…? I…?" Sonic questions with a look of bewilderment. He then notices that next to him lies an unconscious Amy. "Amy!" Sonic shouts out and jumps in surprise. "Amy! Wake up!" Sonic shouts out while shaking her shoulders.

"Wha…What…?" Amy answers drowsily. It seemed that she had been stuck in a deep sleep as well. Once she was completely awake however, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Sonic, you're alive!

"Of coarse I'm alive." Sonic replies with a little laugh. His composure quickly changes however, once he notices Amy's serious behavior. "Why wouldn't I be?

"It's just that I haven't seen you for months." Amy answers sadly, while tears started to flow freely from her now glistening emerald green eyes.

"What do ya mean, months?" Sonic inquires with a perplexing yet angered expression. 

"Well, when I was taken here by Shadow a few months ago, it had been a week since I last saw you. And, well, now I've been here for at least three months and I lost all hope in you." Amy tried to control herself to not cry, but it proved to be utterly impossible. "You have no idea how 

happy I am to see you." The young teenaged hedgehog abruptly embraced her hero and continuously sobbed on his shoulder.

Sonic gently pats her on the back and says, "Its okay Amy. I promise that I'll get the both of us out of here, one way or another."

Amy seems to disagree with this however and tries to reply, but without any indication whatsoever, she passes out in exhaustion. 

"Amy!" Sonic shouts out in concern. _'What could've done this to Amy?' _Sonic thinks in bewilderment "I gotta get us out of here, and fast!" 

Right after he says that however, Eggman appears with Shadow right beside him. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

"You! What have you done to Amy!" Sonic shouts out angrily.

"Oh, just a few tests here and there." Eggman answers calmly, as if getting knocked out was a usual daily routine.

"What do ya mean, Eggman!" Sonic questions while clenching his fists tightly and gazing at the doctor with even more angered expression.

Eggman smirks at the fact that he had caused the hedgehog even more frustration, and says, "Well, let's just say she's been battling on of my toughest new robots called E-3,000. Now, if you'd please follow me and be a good hedgehog, I'll lead you right to him again, if you think your so tough."

_'Again?'_ Sonic thought to himself. _'What does Eggman mean?'_

"Wait a sec? You mean I already fought him?" Sonic asks.

"Sure, plenty of times." Eggman answers in amusement. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that Sonic never seemed to remember anything. This was his own doing of course, but the doctor had never had so much power over his long time rival. It felt good to know that he had held him captive for so long that he could cause him to forget things over three months time.

While Eggman was enjoying messing with his rival, Sonic on the other hand was hated every minute of it. "So… You mean to tell me that I've been fighting off your robots this whole time, and I don't even remember?"

"Precisely." The doctor nodded in acknowledgement. "And as much as I enjoy toying with you, I'd much rather see if you can stand up to this robot. If not, well… I have other uses for you." Robotnick then grinned after this and said, "Oh… And if you don't follow my orders, then your little girlfriend will get double the beating than before. Now, seeing as she's already in a terrible state, I'd say you'd better submit. Otherwise, she may cease to exist."

"Alright Eggman, I'll do it." Sonic sighs in defeat. "But before I go, I'd like to know what Shadow has to do with all of this."

"Ah yes. Well… That's for me to know, and you to find out." And with that said, the good ol' doctor signaled his robots towards Sonic's cell and walked away with the most malicious smirk you could imagine.

* * *

**Dunn! Dunn! Duhhhhh!**

**Will Sonic ever make it out? Will Eggman's secret be revealed? And what exactly does he have planned for Sonic?  
**

**Find out next time in Finding Sonic.;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello ppls! Hope your enjoying this as much as I did! Another thing I should add. This is the revised version of chapter 2. For those of you that already read this chapter please read it again anyway. Tell me if I did a better job on this. And if I did then that's great. Read & reply plz. Okay…On with the story!**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

Sonic was lead to a room while being followed by two guard robots, which had his arms and legs chained up. When in the large circular room they unchained him and pushed him hard into the center of the room.

"Talk about a warm welcome." Sonic said sarcastically. Then, all of the sudden, a large robot falls down right beside Sonic.

The robot faces Sonic while talking to the doctor. "Awaiting instructions from master."

"E-3, 000!!! Destroy Sonic!" Dr. Eggman shouts out.

"Yes, master!" The robot confirms.

Sonic moves a few paces back while the robot turns to face him. Sonic moves to attack him using his spin dash, but before he could even hit the robot, it disappeared.

"Huh??? Where did he go???" Sonic questions aloud. Then it appears right behind him and Sonic is knocked out again.

Meanwhile…. Shadow's trying to convince Amy to join him and avoid all this nonsense.

"I'd never join you, even if you were the last hedgehog on earth!!!" Amy shouts out.

"That can be arranged!!" Shadow shouts out with that evil grin of his.

"You leave Sonic alone!" Amy shouts back with much anger towards Shadow.

"Sorry, but I can't help your friend, unless you join me and be my wife!" Shadow shouts back and grins at her evilly with a slight look of lust.

Amy thinking, 'what am I going to do?' 'It seems that I have no choice but to marry Shadow.' "Okay…Fine…I…Will." Amy said this with a little hesitation.

"Good. I knew you'd agree. Now if you follow me I'll lead you to Sonic."

'Somehow I have a bad feeling about this,' Amy thinks to herself. 'But then again, I don't have much of a choice.' 'Hey! Where'd my hammer go?!' Amy tries to look for it but has no such luck.  
"Oh… are you looking for this?" Shadow asks with that same evil grin on his face.

'It's my hammer!' As Amy tries to grab for it, Shadow pulls it away.

"I don't think so Amy! Now that you agreed to be with me, you won't be needing this anymore!" Shadow then destroys her hammer.

"No!!! Not my Piko Piko hammer! I hate you!" Amy cries out.

"Hmmm…is that so…I guess I'll have to brainwash you then." Before Amy could run away, Shadow grabbed her.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!!!….Sonic!!!…Help!!!…" Amy shouts out and cries for her beloved Sonic.

"Huh?? That sounds like Amy! I have to get out of here and fast!" Sonic shouts out with much determination even though he's locked up in a cell.

"To late Sonic!!!" says Eggman. "It's time for your final test!" "Let's see if you'll really care for your friends after you get put in this machine!" Robot guards open Sonic's cell and grab Sonic before he could escape. Then they used some sort of shot to knock him out. "Ha! Ha! Ha! No more Sonic!!! Now you'll be Dark Sonic!!!" Eggman shouts evilly.

Just then, Amy wakes up to find herself in some sort of tube with wires all over her head. She tried to move but her legs were tied down and so were her arms. 'Aghhh!! 'Why do I always get to be the one who needs rescuing?!' Amy thinks to herself.

"Hello Amy! Ready to be mine forever, my love!" Shadow shouts out with that same lustful and evil tone of voice.

Amy says, "Never! I'll never marry you!"

Shadow is disappointed with this but could care less anyway. He replies back saying, "Sorry, it's too late now, and besides, I thought you wanted Sonic to live."

"Of coarse I do, but I never thought you would make me marry you by brainwashing me." "Oh well, if it's for Sonic." Then before anyone knew it, Shadow pulled a lever and Amy was changed to listen to Shadow's every order.

"How may I help you Shadow?" Amy asks robotically.

"Good…Very good. Now Amy…will you marry me?"

"Of coarse I will Shadow. You're my one true love." Amy replies without hesitation.

* * *

**Whoa!!! Can you believe it!!! Now what'll happen?! And where the heck are Sonic's two buddies Tails and Knuckles?! Will they be able to help? Find out next time in Finding Sonic!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sonic

**Hello everybody! Shadowsmyhottie speaking. This is the revised version of chapter 3. I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic so far. I know when I first started writing this I couldn't stop reading it over and over. I'm not sure if it's a good thing to get obsessed over one's work but sometimes you can't help yourself, especially when it's really good. You gotta have the suspense! Yeah! Anyway… Please R&R! If you like it then I'll keep posting more. Actually, I'll just post more anyway since I love my readers so much. Well… Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Sonic's Unwanted Rescue_

"Tails? Where do ya think Amy and Sonic have been for three months???" Knuckles questions Tails.

Tails replies back saying, "I don't know Knuckles, but we have got to find out! Who knows what could've happened by now! Hey! What's that?!

"What's what?!" Knuckles questions.

"That!" Tails points to a blue-black hedgehog running towards them in the forest.

"Hey! Isn't that Sonic!" Knuckles says.

"Yeah!" Tails replies.

"Sonic! Hey! Where have you been?!" Tails asks as he runs up to Sonic.

"Why would you care!? You never bothered to look for me!!!" Sonic replies in an angry tone of voice.

"What are you talking about and why do you look so different?!" Tails questions Sonic.

Sonic quickly answers with much enthusiasm. Too much actually. "Oh!! You like it! Eggman transformed me to be even more powerful so that now I can finally get rid of all you untrustworthy friends!"

Tails is then wondering if this even is his best friend. Tails then replies with a little hesitation. "Sonic….?! You're not Sonic…? You can't be…!?

Knuckles then replies to Tails realizing that there's something wrong with Sonic. "I don't think Sonic is himself Tails! We'd better leave!"

"No!! We can't! What about Amy!?! Sonic…If your still there then answer me. Where's Amy???"

"Amy???…" Sonic questions.

All of the sudden Sonic has a flashback.

"Let me go! Let me go!!! Sonic…!!! Help!!!…"Amy screams.

Sonic then realizes that Amy's is still trapped in Eggman's base. "She's…She's…I have to go back!"

Meanwhile…Back at Eggman's base…

"So…Amy, how about we get rid of our enemy Sonic?"

"Whatever you say, Shadow." Amy replies with no expression whatsoever.

"Good. Then there's no reason to hold back." Shadow answers with an evil smirk on his face.

**Back with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails… **

"Sonic! Wait up! Tails yells out."

"Stop following me, you stupid fox! Why are you so concerned?" Sonic yells back with even more anger than before.

"Maybe you're not my friend anymore, but Amy's still my friend." Tails answers back calmly.

"Whatever you say! Just don't get in my way or else I may change my mind to not kill you!" Sonic says this as if he means it.

Tails ignores this and says, "Good, then its agreed. Were all going to help rescue Amy!"

"Okay, enough with the talking! Let's go already!" Knuckles shouts impatiently.

And off they go! Headed towards Robotnik's base. Once they get there, Tails notices that Amy is already out and runs to her side. What he doesn't realize is that Amy is turned against her friends and Shadow is behind her.

**

* * *

****Now what can they do? Amy is evil and Sonic will never be the same except for his speed. Will Tails be okay? Can Knuckles help or is it too late? Find out next time in Finding Sonic.**


	5. Things Aren't always as they Seem

**Hey peeps! Hope you're all enjoying this story so far. If not then please feel free to let me know. But please, lay off on the nasty comments, okay. Be nice about it when you give me critique of my story. It really makes me feel horrible when people are like that. Anyway... Here's more story! Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Things Aren't Always As They Seem**

"Oh…Amy…Thank goodness your okay!" Tails cries out. He then runs up to her and gives her a hug. Then she turns around with her hammer out and says, "And you are?"

"Huh…?" Tails says. "Oh no! Not you to!"

"Shadow, who is this fool?" Amy asks.

"Aaaah… Its Sonic's loser friend Tails! Dispose of him! He is of no use to us!" Shadow replies with much haste.

"Whaa…What??? Amy no!!! Its me Tails!! Don't you remember me?!"

"Amy! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Shadow quickly shouts back.

Amy holds her head, falls to the ground, and screams in agony. She starts crying. "Leave…Leave…Me alone…Get out…Of…My…Head…" She then gets up and grabs her hammer. Tails tries to stop her but Shadow holds him down. "Do it now Amy!" Shadow shouts.

"I…Don't…Know…Why…But…I…Can't…Tails! Get out of here now!" Amy screams

out while trying to control herself. She didn't want to hurt Tails but then there was a side of her that did.

"Amy…No! I know there's still good in you! Just try to remember your best friends. Please don't tell me you forgot Sonic???" Tails starts to laugh a little. "You always were crazy about him…"

Amy then gets a flashback.

"Oh…Sonic! You're my hero! I always knew you cared about me!" Sonic say, " Aww…Amy! It was nothing…" Amy goes crazy over him and tries kissing him but Sonic is embarrassed and tries pushing away. "Amy! Do ya always have to do that!" Sonic says. Amy: of coarse I do Sonic…You're my one true love.

End of Flashback

'Wait a minute. Shadow's not my one true love, Sonic is. What am I doing?' Amy thinks to herself. "Shadow! Let Tails go!" She shouts out.

"What…?! Why?" Shadow asks, wondering why she'd change so suddenly.

"I'll take care of him myself!" Amy shouted angrily, while trying to hide the fact that she's going to help Tails.

Just when Shadow let Tails go, Amy pulls Tails away from Shadow. "Amy! What are you doing?! I thought you were going to kill Tails, not save him!" Shadow shouts out.

"Leave him alone or else! Make one move and I'll hit you with my hammer!" Amy shouts out with much determination. She didn't care if she was weak. She had to make sure her friends were out of harms way.

"Do you really think you can hurt me?!" Shadow says while practically laughing.

Just then Shadow disappears and grabs Amy's hammer from behind. Then he grabs her and says, "Now you're just useless so give up!"

"Never!" She then kicks Shadow and starts running. 'Sonic…If you're here please help.' Just then Shadow appears in front of her and Amy steps back but trips on a rock and falls slowly, down to the ground. Just then, Sonic zooms in and lifts her back up.

"Sonic! You… came… back! I knew you would come for me!" Amy shouts out with make joy.

"I don't know why…But I had to come back." Sonic hesitantly replies back.

"Sorry to ruin your happy reunion, but its time you die, hedgehog!"

"Is that so…Well then…Bring it on!" Sonic shouts out determined to dish out anything Shadow throws back at him.

"Ha! You're useless without the Chaos Emeralds! And it just so happens that I have all seven of them!" Shadow shouts out with an evil grin forming on his tan muzzle.

"Well…I can still try!" The azure one shouts out ready to stop him at all costs.

"Sonic! No…! He'll hurt you!" Amy worriedly shouts back.

"Don't worry Ames! I'll be fine!"

Sonic starts to run towards Shadow. Then Shadow uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now nothing can stop me!" Shadow shouts back with a determined look upon his face and that same evil smirk to go with it.

"Is that so…? Well…You're forgetting one little detail! Me!"

Then all of a sudden Sonic turns into his Super form but instead of turning gold he turns into a blackish blue Sonic. 'Wha…What? What is happening to me? I…I…Can't…Control…Myself…' Sonic's eyes turn from emerald green to a dark red. Sonic loses all self-control and then Eggman shows up and all havoc comes loose.

'Oh…No! It's Eggman!' Amy says to herself. "What have you done to Sonic?" She shouts out aloud, while questioning Eggman at the same time.

"It just so happens that my machine worked perfectly on Sonic and all because of you, Amy…Because of his love for you, his anger gives him more power and he can't control it with the Chaos Emeralds. Now Sonic! Destroy your friends!"

'I can't hurt Amy, but somehow I can't stop myself.' The azure hero thinks to himself.

"Sonic! Don't listen to him! You care about us! You wouldn't hurt your one true love, would you?" Amy asks the blue hero. She was almost in tears just thinking about what Sonic might do.

"Amy! Just leave! I…Can't…Control… Chaos control!" Sonic shouts out.

Amy slowly, but painfully, falls down to the ground, but doesn't care because she'll stay by Sonic's side no matter what.

"Amy no…!" Sonic shouts out and runs to her side. 'What have I done?' "You've hurt Amy for the last time!" Sonic runs at the speed of sound and kicks Eggman so far that in a blink of an eye he disappears (like Team Rocket from Pokemon). Sonic then runs back to Amy's side to see if she's okay. "Amy! Are you alright?!" Sonic shouts out and asks. Amy replies by saying, "I'm always alright when you're with me…Sonic…" Then Amy passes out. "Amy no…! Sonic shouts out. Sonic checks her pulse. 'She's still alive. Thank goodness. Now to take care of Shadow…'

"Looking for me, Sonic?" Shadow asks Sonic, almost shouting.

Sonic turns around. "Make one move and you'll be sorry!" The blue hero shouts out threateningly.

"Oh…So you really think you can beat me!?? You can't even save your own friends without beating them up!"

"I…I…didn't mean to…" Sonic stutters while saying this and starts thinking about what Shadow said. 'Maybe I am useless. What can I do now? I'll just hurt everyone I love.' Sonic then looks down to the ground, wishing that he never existed. 'Maybe if I never have even of come back, poor Amy wouldn't be in this mess.'

"That's right hedgehog! Now you know how it really feels to see your loved one's get hurt! So why don't you just give up now?" Shadow questions him evilly.

Just then Tails pops up with Knuckles right behind him.

"Sonic! Don't listen to him! It's not true! You didn't mean to hurt Amy! You would never want to hurt us!" The tan orange fox shouts out trying to knock some sense back into the azure hero.

"I'm sorry Tails, but he's right. Just go! I don't want to see anyone else get hurt!" Sonic shouts back to Tails.

"But Sonic…" Tails answers a bit hesitant.

"Didn't you hear me!? Go! Take Amy and get out of here! Now…! Before it's too late. I can't…Control…Myself…Any…more…" But it was too late. Sonic's color changed again and he turned back to dark Sonic.

"Tails…We'd better go. There's nothing we can do now." Knuckles replies while reaching a hand to Tails' shoulder.

"No…! I know he's still good. He just has to be…" Tears start pouring down Tails' face and before Knuckles could stop him, Tails starting running toward Sonic.

"Tails no…! You'll only get hurt!" 'Ohhh…What's the use, he never listens!'

Sonic (in his evil voice) then shouts out, "Your next! Fox boy!"

"Sonic! Please listen to me! I know there's still good left in you! Of all the times you've beaten Eggman, this should be easy for you." Tails shouts out while trying to reason with Sonic.

"Fool! Why don't you run?! Well…If you want me to kill you now then I will!"

Shadow is watching this the entire time and is enjoying it. 'Ha! That stupid fox is going to get himself killed. There's no way Sonic will listen.' Shadow thinks to himself. Just then, Amy wakes up to see Sonic ready to strike at Tails.

"Sonic no…!" Amy shouts out.

"Huh…?" Sonic then turns towards the pink hedgehog.

Amy starts running towards Sonic.

"Am…Amy…?" Sonic slightly changes back but just barely. Then he changes back to Dark Sonic. "Anyway! Where was I? Oh…Yes! Goodbye Miles Prower!"

"No…!" Amy shouts.

It all happen so fast that Tails didn't even realize Amy saved his life, but…Oh no...! She lost hers in the process, or so he thought. "Oh no! Amy…!" 'This is all my fault! What have I done? If I wasn't so foolish then none of this would've ever happened.' "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault Sonic!"

Sonic was so stunned at what he did that he was now awakened from the darkness that now consumed him. "Amy! No…! What have I done?" Sonic falls to the ground on his hands and knees and starts to cry, tears slowly pouring down his face. "Why…? Why couldn't I have done something? What's wrong with me?" Tails walks up to Sonic.

"Sonic. It's okay. It's not your fault. I should've listened to you, but I couldn't just leave you like this. You're my best friend and you've always been there for all of us." Sonic just glances at Tails and then turns away. "Sonic I know your hurt but you can't blame yourself all the time. It's not your fault Amy's dead! It's Eggman who did this to you!"

"What are you talking about? I'm still here." Amy is standing right next to both Sonic and Tails, with a questioning look on her face.

"Amy! You're okay! I thought I'd lost you!" Sonic runs up to Amy and hugs her. "Wow! I can't believe you survived that!" He then backs out of the hug, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think. Besides, I can survive anything when you're with me." Amy looks at Sonic, while her eyes glistened.

"I'm just glad your safe. I never said this yet, but… well…here goes! I love you Amy Rose."

They soon draw close together and just as they are almost about to share a very passionate kiss, Tails shouts out, "Amy! Sonic! Look out…!" But it was too late. Shadow brings down Sonic in one swift blow with the words "chaos spear."

"Sonic…! No…!" Amy sadly shouts out.

"Sorry Amy but you're coming with me!" Shadow then, slowly starts to come towards Amy.

"Sonic! Wake up! Please!" Just then Sonic tries to get up but falls back down in pain. Tears start pouring down Amy's face.

"No! No…! Not now! Sonic…please…don't…go…" Amy says pleadingly, tears still forming in her eyes.

Shadow then appears behind Amy and grabs her. "Let me go! Let me go!" Amy screams.

Right after her screams were heard Shadow quickly shouted "Chaos Control!", and in a flash they were gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Weaker than you think/I need a Hero**

Sonic awoke to find himself in Tails' workshop. He then starts thinking to himself. 'What happened and why does my head hurt so bad?' Then it hits him and a bunch of memories start flooding back to him. 'Wait…Now I remember…Shadow hit me with some attack and Amy…Amy…Oh no! He took Amy! I gotta go save her!' Sonic tries to get up but falls back down in the process. 'I must be in worse shape than I thought.' Just then, Tails walks in the room.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails shouts out happily. He then noticed that Sonic was trying to get out of bed. "I wouldn't try getting up yet. Shadow hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah…I've realized that but…" Sonic starts to drift off slowly, trying to find his words, but was too shy to admit that he cared for Amy. Even though he always saved her many times before, he felt more attached to her. After seeing the way she was being mistreated by Eggman, and almost losing her from well... himself, Sonic started to think that he may like her after all.

After Sonic was done pondering over these feelings towards Amy, Tails then answers the rest for him understanding what he meant. "Your worried about Amy, aren't you? Well don't worry because Knuckles and I will help you get her back."

"It's way too dangerous for you though. I have to go alone. This is between Shadow and me. I can't risk you or Knuckles' lives as well."

"But we want to help. I want to help. Your friends care about you to, ya know! If we work together are chances of success are more likely to happen." Tails says this in hope that Sonic will decide to let them come along. He knew it would be dangerous but he hated being treated like a little kid all the time, even though he was still young yet.

"Well…I guess you're right Tails. I just wish I wasn't injured so badly. Then I'd be able to rescue Amy now!" Sonic then looks down glumly, ashamed of his weak state.

Tails then tries to throw in some encouraging words to Sonic, seeing that his buddy was down and all. "Don't rush it Sonic! The better you are the stronger you'll be to save Amy!"

"Sure…Whatever you say Tails." Sonic answers dully, still mad at himself for not being able to save Amy right at this very moment. He hated standing still, especially when his friends were in danger.

* * *

**Meanwhile…Near Eggman's base…**

"What do you want with me?! You creep!" Amy shouts out angrily towards Shadow.

"Why do you even resist me?!" Shadow yells back, but at the same time questioning her. He then turns around and crosses his arms.

"Because I love Sonic, not you." Amy answers back truthfully. "Why can't you understand that?" Amy asks him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine…! If you won't listen to me then I'll just have to brainwash you again so that you love me instead!" Shadow shouts back forcefully.

Amy tries to run again but Shadow's too fast for her and catches her again.

"Let me go! Let me go! Sonic…! Help…!" Amy screams.

"Sorry, but he can't hear you. Now…You're coming with me!" Shadow then pulls her away, leading her to one of Eggman's lab rooms.

"No…!" Amy tries to pull away but it was completely useless. She could only hope that Sonic would be on his way to save her.


	7. Not Everyone Keeps Their Promise

**Okay readers, here's the next chapter of Finding Sonic. I hope you all enjoy it. And please... Feel free to write a review. Your opinions of this story mean everything. Please let me know if you have any ideas to make this story even better. Cause if you do, then I'd be more than happy to fix mistakes I make. After being criticized many times, I've learned to actually listen to those people. However, I'm still new to this scriptless format with more descrition, so if anyone's a pro at this, then please let me know. Okay... Enough said. Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Also, I've noticed I never said this before. All of the characters I'm using in this story belong to Sega, unfortunately... xD So Sega, don't sue me. Okay... Now that that's said and done, here's more story! Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: Not Everyone Keeps Their Promise  
**_

It's the next day and Sonic is finally able to get up.

Tails then walks into the room and happily greets his best bud Sonic. "I'm glad to see that you're better Sonic."

"Now can we go save Amy?" Sonic asks his buddy impatiently. "Who knows what Shadow's doing to her right now! We need to hurry Tails! Somehow I know she's in trouble!" Sonic says this determined to find her at all costs.

"All right…Sonic…But we don't even have a plan yet." Tails answers back, a bit nervous now from Sonic's quick remarks.

"You know I prefer to think on my feet." Sonic answers back. "So let's go! Okay?" Sonic asks his fox friend, making sure he was ready.

"Okay!" Tails answers back, ready to do anything for his blue bud.

Tails then gives him the thumbs up, and Sonic also does.

Knuckle's then walks in the room and says, "Hey! Don't forget about me! I want to enjoy beating up Shadow too!"

"Alright then, let's go already!" Sonic answers back to both of his comrades.

And just like that, they were off. Sonic ran as fast as the speed of sound, while Tails and Knuckles followed him in the X-Tornado.

**Meanwhile…Back at Eggman's base…**

"You sure have a temper Amy! Why don't you just listen to me?! Maybe then I wouldn't have to brainwash you again." The ebony and crimson anti-hero said. He was determined to win her love.

'Where's Sonic when I really need him?' "You really make me mad! Why don't you find your own girlfriend?" Amy asks the dark hedgehog, anger rising in her voice.

"What do you mean? You're my girlfriend. I love you more than Sonic." Shadow answers back sincerely.

"Really…?" Amy was a bit shocked at the way Shadow was acting towards her. But she then quickly brushes it aside, knowing that the azure hero was the only one for her. "I mean…That's not true! Sonic even told me he love me!"

Shadow smirks at this, but held a determined gaze upon his the girl whom he loved, ready to win her heart. "Yes….But I'd risk everything for you! Amy…I love you."

'Oh great! Now I have two hedgehogs that love me.' Amy thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry Shadow…but…Sonic and I were meant to be with each other. And that's that!" Amy sadly but surely says. It seemed like the black and red hedgehog actually cared for her but it didn't matter, for she still loved her blue hero.

"It doesn't matter! Either way you're mine!"

Shadow then quickly grabs Amy and pulls her right next to him and then he kisses her. Amy tries to pull away but Shadow holds on to her even tighter and then let's go.

"Now do you love me???…" Shadow asked, hoping she'd say yes but instead got a different answer.

"Do you really think that's going to make me love you more?! Never! I would rather kiss Sonic a thousand times!" Amy snapped back at him.

"But would he let you kiss him a thousand times? Would he take you on a date every day? Would he care for you night and day? Because I would do all of these things for you Amy Rose." Shadow replies back to Amy calmly.

'Wow! He really does care about me! But I barely know him.' "Shadow…I just can't…I …don't know…" Amy says, unsure what to make of this. She knew Sonic was the one for her, but after hearing these little tidbits from Shadow, she just wasn't so sure anymore.

"If I let you go, would you love me then?" Shadow questions her.

"Umm…" 'What should I do? If I say no he'll definitely brainwash me, but if I say yes I may have a chance to escape.' "Okay Shadow…I…love…you…" While saying that she tried to resist but didn't know what else to do.

"Good then…But I'm still going to brainwash you!" Shadow answers back maniacally.

He then grabs Amy while she struggles to free herself in his tight grip. It was a futile attempt though, since Shadow was much stronger than herself.

"Hey! You…you lied to me!" Amy shouts out disbelievingly.

"Sorry! Sometimes you can't keep promises." Shadow answers back with an evil smirk upon his face.

* * *

**Oh no! What's gonna happen now?! If Sonic doesn't hurry up, Amy's going to be brainwashed again! o.O Stay tuned for the next chapter of Finding Sonic. See ya then! Bye ppls.**


	8. Chapter 7: Rescuing Amy

**Here's chapter 7 ppls! I sure hope more people come. Anyway...Read & Reply. Thanks to those of you who have been reading. Especially you Ciel the hedghehog. It means a lot to me. Well...On with the story! I'll try to get the next chappie up a lot sooner. Bye now & Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Rescuing Amy**

"Hurry Tails! Which way should I go?" Sonic asks on the communicator. Tails then gives him directions to look for a large room in the center of Eggman's base.

"I sure hope she's okay." Sonic said. He was very concerned for Amy's safety, more so than ever.

"Me too…" Tails sadly replied back.

Sonic keeps running and thinking, 'He better not hurt her or else he'll be sorry!' "Hey! Is this the room?" Sonic asks Tails.

"Yeah…Now let me hack into the system to open the door." Tails quickly answers back.

Then all of the sudden an alarm starts going off.

"Oh, great…Better Hurry up Tails!"

"Okay…Done!" Tails said, right after he just finished typing on the nearby keypad next to the door.

Sonic then spin dashes in.

"Sonic! You came back!" Amy shouts out with much joy, tears starting to glisten on the sides of her emerald green eyes.

Sonic runs then in towards her and says, "Of course I came back. I love you."

"Well so do I!" Shadow shouts back angrily.

"Shadow…Leave Sonic alone!" Amy says, anger rising in her voice. She was starting to lose her temper by now. Shadow just never got it, did he?

Shadow then nastily replies back and says, "Never! Once I get rid of him, you'll love me forever!"

"You're crazy! I'll love Sonic no matter what!"

"We'll just see about that!" Shadow says slyly, with an evil grin on his face.

"Sonic…Be careful…" Amy slowly warns.

"Don't worry. Just get out of here!" Sonic shouts back.

"But…" Amy was unsure whether she should leave him or not. She didn't want Sonic to get hurt.

"Go!" Sonic quickly said.

Amy then starts to run down the room to the door but a robot lands by her and then grabs her.

"Let me go! Let me go! You big hunk of junk!" Amy shouts out while trying to get out of the robots tight grip. It was a useless attempt though. The robot was just too strong for her.

"Sorry Amy. But I can't let you leave, now can I?"

"I've had about enough of you! Let her go!" Sonic angrily shouts back to Shadow.

"Make me!" Shadow said darkly.

"Fine…I will!" Sonic answered back.

And with that said both Sonic and Shadow spin dashed into each other. Sonic was knocked down but Shadow got back up fast and then shouted "Chaos Spear." Sonic then cried in agony. "Ha! You're no match for me!" Shadow shouts back to Sonic, confident that he'd win. He then strikes at Sonic again with the same move. Sonic falls again and this time couldn't get back up.

"Sonic…! No…!" Tears start pouring down Amy's face like crazy.

"Your boyfriend is so weak that I could've beaten him with my eyes closed!" Shadow shouts back coldly.

Amy tries to break free from the robot's clutches but can't seem to break free.

"Now…Time to take care of you Amy! You're coming with me and that's final!"

The robot then drops Amy and she falls down crying even more. "How could you do this to him? Why are you doing this? Can't you see I'll never love you no matter how much power you have! I will always love Sonic no matter what!"

"We'll see about that!" Shadow then quickly grabs Amy, walks towards the same capsule that Amy was put in before, and puts her in it. Then he ties down her ankles and wrists with metal bands (whatever there called) and closes the capsule.

"Ok…Now to make you mine forever!"

"No…! Sonic…! Wake up…! Please…!" Amy's please were useless however, since Sonic was still knocked out cold.

"Ha! Ha! No one can save you now!" Shadow shouts out maniacally.

Then, right after he says that, Tails and Knuckles show up.

"Tails! Knuckles! Help…!" Amy calls out.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Whey don't you pick on someone your own size?" Knuckles says, while holding his gloved hands up into fists.

"Okay…As you wish." Shadow says calmly. He then shouts out "Chaos Control" and disappears without a trace.

'I hate when he does that! It's too bad I don't have the master emerald with me. Then I'd easily find him (the Master Emerald can find the other emeralds since it controls all seven of the Chaos Emeralds).' Knuckles thinks to himself. He then stands in a fighting stance waiting to punch Shadow, but then Shadow quickly appears right behind him and kicks him hard on the back. "Agh…! You son of a beep!" Knuckles angrily states.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?! You're way too slow for me!" Shadow proudly states.

"All right! That's it! You're going down!" Knuckles starts to run towards Shadow, ready to smack him one.

Shadow then does it again. "Chaos Control!" He shouts.

"Dammit! Would you stay in one place you damn hedgehog!" Knuckles shouts; more so to himself than to Shadow.

"Knuckles! Watch out! He's right behind you!" Amy quickly warns him.

Knuckles then turns around and this time actually hits Shadow, causing him to bleed on his right shoulder. "Your gonna regret that!" Shadow angrily states. Then Shadow jumps up and shouts "chaos spear!" Knuckles tries to block the attack but it was no use. Knuckles then falls down to the ground and tries to get back up but can't.

"Tails! Hurry! Get Amy!" Knuckles shouts out, while panting for air.

Tails starts to run towards the capsule that's holding Amy, but Shadow was already way ahead of him.

"Tails! Look out!" Amy shouts out again.

"Huh…?" Tails questions, turning the other direction.

Shadow then shows up in front of Tails and grabs him by the neck while Tails is being lifted up by him. Tails tries to break free but is then thrown across the room.

"Tails! No…!" Amy shouts out. She was utterly appalled by this scene. 'It's all my fault…' She thought while looking glum.

"All right! Enough stalling already! Time for you to lose all your memories of your stupid boyfriend Sonic!" Shadow shouts out, ready to pull the switch.

Just then, right when Shadow's about to pull the switch to erase Amy's memory, Amy's capsule shatters into pieces and down comes Sonic, standing in front of Amy. Sonic is facing Shadow as he asks, "Amy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me! What about you?" Amy shouts out and asks.

"Never better…" He answers back. "All right Shadow! Time to stop this nonsense!"

"You never learn, do you?"

"I'll never give in to you, Shadow! Now leave Amy and me in peace!" Sonic answers angrily.

"Sorry… But I can't do that! Chaos…" He was about to finish, but Amy stopped him from doing so. "No! Shadow! Leave him alone! It's me you want! Not Sonic! If you want me to love you then don't hurt Sonic and I'll do whatever you want!"

"Like I haven't heard that before!" Shadow shouts sarcastically.

"Shadow please! Promise me you won't hurt Sonic!" Amy pleaded.

Shadow then gets a flashback of Maria.

"Shadow…Promise me…you'll help people and make friends with them."

'Maria…' Shadow thinks to himself.

"All right Amy! Let's go!" Shadow pushes Sonic aside and grabs Amy.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic runs really fast towards Amy but suddenly stops when Shadow shouts, "chaos control," which then stops time. "Amy! No…!" Sonic shouts out. Shadow then opens a portal and takes Amy with him.

"Sonic…!" Amy shouts out.

Sonic tries to move but still can't because of chaos control.

**

* * *

****Oh no! What'll happen next? Where did Shadow take Amy? What will Sonic do and will he be able to find Amy? Find out next time in Finding Sonic!**


	9. Chapter 8: Where am I?

**_Chapter 8: Where am I???_**

Shadow and Amy appear in a dark forest with many trees.

"Where did you take me now?" Amy asks in an impatient yet worried tone.

Shadow wasn't listening to Amy at the moment. He was lost in his own train of thoughts. 'Why can't I remember this place? I know it's familiar because I keep dreaming about it. I have so many unanswered questions with no one to ask but myself.'

"I can help you Shadow." A dark voice answers back.

Shadow is shocked to hear this mysterious voice answer him, since he was thinking to himself and wasn't thinking aloud. "Who's there?" Shadow asked in a confused but angry manner.

Amy notices this sudden change in his actions and asks, "What is it Shadow?"

"Stand beside me Amy." Shadow says, a bit overprotective. It was too late however, for a dark shadow appears over Amy and she then disappears.

"Show yourself!" Shadow shouts out, without realizing that the rose colored hedgehog was missing.

"Why hello Shadow. Don't you remember me? I helped create you. Does Black Doom seem to ring a bell?"

Shadow couldn't believe it. Black Doom was…alive? But… how?

"You…! I thought I got rid of you a long time ago!" Shadow shouts out angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still alive and more powerful! Now if you want her to live then you'll have to listen to me!" Black Doom shouts back.

Two black aliens appeared and are holding Amy hostage. Her hands were tied behind her and so were her legs.

"Help!!! Let me go!! Let me go!!!" 'Why is it I always seem to get captured all the time?' Amy thinks to herself. She was a bit flustered and wished her hero Sonic was here.

Once Shadow sees her like this he then gets angrier but calms himself enough to ask, "Ok…What is it you want?"

Black Doom grins at this, for he now knows his weakness. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds and I'll tell you."

"What?! Do you think I'm that foolish?!" Shadow couldn't believe what he was just saying. He knew not to trust him after what happened before.

One of the aliens points his gun further towards Amy's head.

"Shadow…!" Amy cries out.

"Alright! Geez… Do you have to be so loud, Amy!? Here's your stupid Chaos Emeralds." Shadow finally hands them over to Black Doom.

"Why thank you Shadow. I didn't know you were so WEAK!" He then punches Shadow so hard that he flew in the air and then quickly slammed right into a tree.

"Agh…" This was all that was heard from Shadow.

"Shadow…! OMG! Shadow!" Amy couldn't believe this.

"Now you know what real pain is!" Black Doom then turns to Amy and says, "All right you! Let's go!"

"No…! Shadow…! Help…!" Amy cries out in hope that he'd wake up.

However, it was too late. Shadow was knocked out within a second of crashing into the tree.

"What do you want with me?!" Amy screamed out.

Black Doom grins evilly once again and says, "Sorry… But I can't tell you my master plan! Mwahahaha!" And with that said, they disappeared into a portal that Black Doom opened, leaving Shadow lying there motionless.

* * *

Shadow was having some horrible nightmare… He was running with a beautiful young girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. There were soldiers with guns and they were chasing after them in some long hallway on a space station.

"Shadow, where are we going to go?" the young girl asked franticly.

"I don't know. Just keep running! We have to find some way out of here! Just hang on to me, Maria! I'll protect you…!"

They then end up at a dead end.

"Oh great... Now what!?" Shadow asked himself.

Just then one of the soldiers fires his gun at Shadow.

"Shadow…! No…!" Maria cries out.

Maria runs in front of Shadow and is instantly shot right near her heart, blood slowly trickling down from where the bullet hit her chest.

"Maria…!"

End of Dream

Shadow then wakes up startled from the dream. 'Why do I keep dreaming about her all the time? I need to move on with my life and stop beating myself up for what happened in the past. I just wish I could erase my memory forever. Oh, well… Man this sucks! Now I have to save another girl I love too! Why does this have to happen to me?! How am I going to get her back?' Shadow keeps asking himself all these questions but can't seem to answer any of them. 'Well… I can't stand here forever!' And with that said, he runs out of the forest and starts his search for Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile…Back in Sonic's World...

For two days Sonic was running all over his planet looking for Amy but couldn't seem to find her. 'Where could've Shadow taken her?' Sonic thinks to himself. 'I've looked everywhere for her!' Sonic is standing on a hill, nearby Tails' workshop. "Wherever you are Amy, I'll find you!" Sonic confidently shouts out.

* * *

Amy awoke to find herself in some kind of prison cell. Where she was, she didn't know. All she could think about right now is what happened to Shadow and if he was okay. She was also thinking about Sonic. 'I sure hope he can find some way of rescuing me, but how can he if he doesn't ever know where I am. I don't even know where I am!' Amy then notices a window near her cell. "Whoa! I'm in space! How did I end up here?! Shadow…! Sonic…! Anybody! Help…!"

Black Doom then appears by her cell. "Already scared, are you!? Well…You should be! I'm the most powerful being in the whole universe! Even Shadow couldn't stop me!"

"Wait a minute! Your that guy who took over this planet before, aren't you?!" Amy asked, realizing that this foe liked quite familiar.

"Well, yes." Black Doom answered simply. "At least… I would've if it weren't for that blasted hedgehog!" He says angrily. (Who wouldn't? I mean…If you got your ass kicked by a hedgehog, you'd have the same feelings, right…?)

"We all thought you were destroyed." She answered disbelievingly.

"Well…You thought wrong! And now I'm going to use you to destroy Shadow!"

"That'll never happen! Sonic will come for me and make sure your stopped!" Amy stated confidently.

"Oh…? You really think so? I'm more powerful than Sonic and Shadow combined and now I even have all seven Chaos Emeralds, thanks to you. Now, I am unstoppable!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha…!"

And with that, he disappears again.

'Now what…?' Amy thought to herself. 'If Sonic and Shadow come to rescue me, they'll be killed for sure. Oh…Shadow…It's all my fault! I can't do anything right!' Amy then starts crying and crying and crying. 'What'll I do? What'll I do?' "Oh Sonic…Where are you???

**

* * *

****O.O What's gonna happen next? Find out next time in Finding Sonic! Until then, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: Running Out of Time

**Hey! SexyShadowGirl here! I hope everyone's enjoying reading this story so far. I just wish more people would come and read. I'm sure people will show up more once it's finished though. That's what I usually look for. I always want to read the stories that are finished first. I'm such an impacient reader. Anyway... Please enjoy this chappie and review once you've finished. Also, all the Sonic characters in this story belong to sega. Now that I said that, it's on with the story! Whoo! Yeah! Okay... I'll calm down Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Running Out of Time**_

Sonic was standing peacefully, looking out towards the horizon, just thinking about where Amy might've ended up. He didn't want to lose her, but he had no idea where Shadow took her. Sonic looked down in shame. "I already lost her." He sadly thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden, a familiar eight year old voice started shouting out to him. "Sonic! Sonic! Come here quick!" It was of course, his friend Tails. Something was different however, for he sounded frantic.

Hearing that tone of voice from his young fox friend worried Sonic, so he quickly ran towards Tails' workshop.

"What is it Tails?!" Sonic asked in a worried tone of voice. He almost sounded as if he was shouting, but Tails just ignored that. For what he was about to say, would change everything.

"It's…Its…Black Doom!" Tails shouted hesitantly.

"What?! I thought he was killed by Shadow…" Sonic said. He suddenly started drifting off into his thoughts. He was thinking, "How in the world could he still be alive?" And, "What exactly was Tails getting at anyway?"

Tails finally answered after seeing Sonics puzzled look and said, "I guess not… Because he showed up here and told me that if you don't come to rescue Amy then… he'll kill her!" Tails finished off with a worried yet scared expression. "Sonic! What do we do?" He asked franticly. Tails then noticed that Sonic seemed to be deep in thought once again. "Sonic?"

Sonic was too lost in his thoughts to even hear his name being called. 'Why would Black Doom capture Amy? Shadow must have something to do with this! Or else Black Doom wants Revenge. Either way, I have to come for her. Who knows what he'll do to Amy!' "Alright Tails! Let's go!" Sonic shouted confidently. He then quickly lost that confidence, for he had no idea how they'd get there. "But…How do we get there?" The blue hero asked with a puzzled expression upon his face.

"Good question." Tails simply answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile…Back on Earth (Shadow's Planet)…_

'I have to find Amy, but where could she be?' Shadow asks himself.

He keeps running and running but can't seem to find her anywhere. 'I hate to admit it, but I may need Sonic's help.' Right after he says that Shadow then shouts out "Chaos Control" and disappears without a trace.

* * *

_Meanwhile… Aboard Black Doom's ship..._

"That hedgehog is taking too long!" Black Doom said impatiently. "Let's see what he'll think when I do something to his little girlfriend." He then grins evilly.

Amy notices this and says, "I don't care what you do to me! Just don't hurt Sonic!"

"Oh…but I already am. You're his weakness. If I try to harm you then he'll come in a flash. Now…You're coming with me." Black Doom then turns to two of the same Black Arms that took Amy once before. "Guards… Bring her to my room and I'll take care of the rest." Black Doom ordered, an evil grin plastered on his face.

The two black aliens come towards Amy and grabbed her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Amy cries out. She tries to resist but they just pull her even more. Once Amy is lead to Black Dooms main room, they throw her to the ground and lock the door behind them. Amy falls face first onto the ground. Then Black Doom somehow lifts her up in the air with his powers and leaves her floating in the air.

"Hey…! Let me down! Now…!" Amy shouts out. She tried moving her arms and legs, but for some reason she couldn't.

Black Doom just laughs at this futile attempt and then shouts out, "Never! Once your boyfriend shows up they'll be no need for you! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…Back on Mobius (Sonic's planet)…_

Sonic was franticly walking back and forth. He couldn't stop thinking about Amy. He just had to get her back somehow.

"Tails! We have to hurry!" He shouted out a little too loud for his friend's ears to handle.

Tails attempted to cover his ears but Sonic's voice was just too loud. The young fox then calmly but sadly answered back saying, "I'm sorry Sonic but we have no way of getting there without the Chaos Emeralds."

Just then, it was as if Tails said the magic words, for standing right before them was none other than Shadow.

"Hey! Did somebody say Chaos Emeralds?! Cause it just so happens I have one." Shadow then pulled out a red Chaos Emerald from in between his quills.  
Sonic however, didn't care for this at the moment. Instead, he decided to let all his anger out on Shadow. "Shadow…! You…!" He said as he pointed at his dark counterpart angrily.

Sonic was furious with this hedgehog and wanted to beat him up for what he did. If it wasn't for him, Amy would still be safe at home, on her own planet.

Shadow saw this and quickly changed his composure. He was now angry at the blue hero as much as the blue hero was angry at him. "Hey! What's the big deal?! You should be happy I even came at all." Shadow said darkly.

"He does have a point you know." Tails pointed out.

Sonic settled down at this remark but still had an eye out for Shadow. 'I don't trust him.' Sonic thought to himself. He then focused his attention back to Amy. "Okay…But how do we get Amy back?" He questioned Shadow.

"Not sure…" Shadow admitted. "But…Well…I guess if we work…Together…" Shadow said, trying to hold back his words. He wasn't usually the type of person to say that.

"Wow Shadow! I never expected you to say that." Sonic said sarcastically. He was enjoying every second of this.

"Yeah…Well…Don't get your hopes up because once we get Amy back, she's still gonna love me more!" Shadow answered back confidently. Once again, he was acting like his same old self.

"Is that so? Well…We'll see about that!" Sonic challenged.

Shadow just crosses his arms, then arches his brow in a sly way, and says, "You really think she'd love you more?"

Sonic just laughs at this remark and says, "Well, yeah…!"

"Well then…Bring it on!" Shadow answers with a slight smirk on his face. He still kept his arms crossed however (as always…).

"Fine…" Sonic simply stated.

"Fine!" Shadow answered darkly, still keeping his arms crossed.

Tails rolls his eyes at their usual attempts to beat each other and says, "All right! Let's go already!"

Shadow stared at him in disbelief and uncrosses his arms. "Who ever said you could come?"

"I did!" Tails announced happily.

Then Knuckles comes in.

"Hey! Don't forget about me too!" The red Echidna says proudly.

"Fine…Let's go already!" Shadow was really starting to get annoyed.

Everyone then groups together and with the words "Chaos Control," disappear into nothingness.

And off they went. Where Amy was? They didn't know, but the clock was ticking and Amy's life was at stake, so they had no choice but to find her.


	11. Chapter 10:Searching for Amy

**_Chapter 10: Searching For Amy_**

**Back at Black Doom's spaceship…**

"When Sonic comes, he's gonna kick your…"

Amy was about to finish but Black Doom interrupts her by darkly saying, "Oh, really…I wouldn't be too sure about that!"

"And why not? He's beaten Eggman many times before and he'll have no problem beating you!" Amy shouts back confidently. She knew Sonic never failed before, so why should he now?

"Is that so…?" Black Doom questions while smirking slightly. He then makes her drop to the floor and grabs her by the neck.

"Let… me…go…!" His tight grasp was so unbearable for her that Amy could barely breathe. After a couple of seconds her let her go, but she still felt light headed and out of breath.

"Stop messing with me!" Amy yells out angrily while messaging her neck.

"Why should I?" Black Doom challenged her.

"Cause I said so! And… because I'll wack you with this hammer!" She spat back with much more confidence than before. Her piko piko hammer quickly appeared right next to her hand as she said this. The pink hedgehog certainly wouldn't allow this dark creature to toy with her. Even if he was more powerful, Amy didn't care.

"TRY ME!" The dark creature said with his arms crossed and an evil smirk upon his face.

Amy had finally lost her temper and wanted him out of her way. "You asked for it!"

Amy goes to hit Black Doom but he quickly vanishes and then appears right behind Amy and knocks her out.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Not so tough now, are you?" He says as he looks at her motionless body, laughing maniacally.

**

* * *

****Meanwhile…Sonic and friends arrive on Shadow's planet.**

"Any idea where he may have taken Amy?" Sonic questions the black hedgehog with much concern.

"Not sure…" Shadow simply stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tails then notices a huge ship in the sky. "Hey! What's that big ship?"

"Huh?" Shadow looks up from where he is standing and also takes notice of this. "Oh…Well I think that answers your question Sonic."

"Yeah…Only problem is how do we get up there?" Sonic questions no one in particular.

"Maybe if we had the X-tornado…" Tails replies in a defeated tone.

Shadow then realizes that they can, since he does have a Chaos Emerald with him. "No problem! I can get it. Chaos Control!" And with that, he was gone.

"Oh great!" Knuckles shouts out with much sarcasm. "He better not be ditching us!"

Shadow then appears, but this time with the X-Tornado. "Don't worry. I didn't." He meant every word of it too. Shadow wouldn't abandon Amy ever.

Knuckles turns to see Shadow standing next to the X-Tornado.

Tails is shocked to see that Shadow already returned back and says, "Wow! Great job Shadow!"

"Well that was fast!" Knuckle's says, slightly surprised yet at the same time knew this would happen. Shadow always tends to be a show if, even though he never tries to.

Sonic turns to his little buddy and says, "Are you ready Tails?"

"Yep." Tails answers back cheerfully.

"Well…Then…Lets go!" Sonic shouts out confidently.

And off they went, but what they didn't know was what plan Black Doom had up his sleeve.


	12. Chapter 11: Making Sacrifices

_**Yay! I finally updated again!:) Cheers for me!xD Anyway... I hope you all enjoy these couple of chapters that I'll be posting today. If any of you have some tips on how to improve on this story, then I'd be gladly appreciative. Especially finding a good spot to fill in the details as to why Doom survived the attack between Shadow. I still can't quite figure out what to do about it, and it's very important to know. Otherwise your left off wondering how the hell Doom came back in the first place. But enough of that. Time to read and review! (well... At least I'm hoping you'll review.-crosses fingers-xD) Talk to you all later.**_

**_Caro_**

_**P.S. Oops...Almost forgot.-sweatdrops- All characters in this fic belong to SEGA. Okay... Done.;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Making Sacrifices**_

Back at Black Doom's ship, Amy wakes up after being knocked out. _"Now what?" _She thinks to herself. She tries to move but then notices that her wrists are chained to a wall. 'Oh…Great! Not again!' "Sonic! Hurry up!"

Sonic stops running all of the sudden. They finally made it inside Black Doom's ship and luckily ran into no trouble so far, although it was probably a trap.

"Hey! Was that Amy?" The azure hedgehog questioned to no one in particular.

"It probably was! Lets hurry!" Shadow shouted back.

They start running faster and end up running towards a big door. Sonic then skidded to a halt and shouted "This must be it!"

"Sonic…! Help…!" A young feminine voice screamed out.

"Yep. That's her all right." The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, but at the same time knew she was in danger.

Sonic was then ready to zoom into the door but Knuckles stops him and says, "Hey! Let '_me'_ do the honors!" Knuckles smashes into the wall and then right away Sonic notices Amy.

"Amy, Are you ok?" Sonic asked in concern. "You don't look so good."

"Sonic! Wait…! Don't go to the center of the room…!" Amy tried to warn him, but it was already too late. Sonic ran right to the center of the room and within seconds a force shield formed around him. Sonic tries to escape but gets zapped instantly from the force shield. "Oww! That hurt!" Sonic yells.

"Sonic! I'm so…sorry…this…this is all my fault." Amy's eyes start to tear up.

"Don't cry Amy. It's not your fault." Sonic answered sincerely.

Black Doom then shows up out of seemingly nowhere, but was watching them the entire time. At first he had a look of surprise from what Sonic said, but then started laughing maniacally. "Really? I thought she was a great target to get to you."

Shadow walks in right after he saw what was going on, and couldn't help but be angered. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I thought this was between you and me?!"

Black Doom senses his presence right away and smirks evilly when he says "Oh don't worry! You'll be joining me soon."

"What do you mean? Joining you?" Shadow questioned in a confused manner.

"You'll see…" He then zaps him with some electrical force protruding from his hands, which causes Shadow to instantly lose consciousness .

Amy quickly notices this and starts to panic. "Oh no! Not you too! Shadow…Wake up! Please…"

"Too late! Once he wakes up his memory will be erased and he'll only obey my every order! Mwahahaha!"

"Your crazy! I've had enough of you! Know let me go now!"

"Sorry…But your not going anywhere yet!" The dark black alien then turns to face Sonic. "Now Sonic…You must agree to my circumstances or the girl dies!"

"Sonic! Don't listen to him! He only wants to use you!" The rose hedgehog shouted out.

"Quiet you!" Black Doom shouted angrily.

Black Doom moves in front of Amy and knocks her out with one swift blow of his hand.

Sonic's eyes widen in concern. "Amy…! No…!" The blue hedgehog then turns to the black alien with an angry expression upon his face. "You leave her alone! Whatever you want I'll do it, but let Amy go free and don't harm her anymore!" Sonic shouted out.

During this whole time, Knuckles and Tails are blocked from entering the room because of the force shield that was around Sonic. This shield blocked the entrance to Black Doom's main room. Tails then finally speaks out and says, "Sonic no! Don't listen to him! He's lying!" But it was useless. No sound could be heard from Tails for some reason.

"So it's agreed then? You're now to work for me and Shadow?" Black Doom questioned.

"Ye…Yes." Sonic said regrettably. And as soon as he said that, he was instantly shocked by the same stuff Black Doom used to hit Shadow.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Tails shouted in concern.

"What did you do to him?!" Knuckles said angrily.

Black Doom turns towards Tails and Knuckles and says "Oh don't worry. Your friend will be fine. That is…If working for me counts as fine. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Knuckles gets mad at this and punches the force shield but gets zapped from it.

"Knuckles! Are you okay?" Tails runs to his friends side.

"I'm…Fine." The red Echidna answers while slightly out of breath.

"Sorry to leave so soon but…I must be going now. Oh…And you can keep this annoying brat." And with that said, Black Doom vanishes, along with Sonic and Shadow.

-

"We'd better check and see if Amy is okay." Tails said in concern.

"Yeah…" Knuckles muttered. He couldn't stop wondering how they'd be able to put a spark to Sonic's memory. The echidna ignored it however and followed Tails close behind.

Tails then walks up to Amy and tries waking her up.

"Wha…What? Huh? Oh…It's you Tails." Amy looks around for Sonic. "Where's Sonic?!"

Tails looks at her sadly. "Amy…I'm sorry but…Well…" He tried to finish what he was going to say, but didn't feel like making her upset.

Amy noticed the hesitance in his voice and therefore wanted to know the answer even more. "What did he do?" She inquired urgently.

Knuckles decided that Tails didn't have the guts to tell her, so he spoke for him. "Sonic agreed to join sides with Black Doom so he could save you but…It was against his own free will."

The pink hedgehog's expression quickly changed to that of worry and concern. "Oh no! This is all my fault! I have to find him somehow!" Amy then starts walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Tails walks in front of Amy. "You don't even know which way to go or what to do when you find him. You can't go alone. Who knows what Black Doom's planning!"

Knuckles turns to face Amy and says, "Tails is right. And were coming with you!"

"Well…Okay then. Let's go already!" Amy shouts out impatiently.

Tails nods and says, "Right!"

Once that was said, they all started running. Where to? Well…None of then knew, but they had to find Sonic and fast!

While Knuckles was running, he kept pondering on what would happen next. _'If Black Doom uses both Sonic's and Shadow's powers combined with his, well…He'll be unstoppable.'_

Amy, on the other hand, was worried about Sonic. _'I sure hope Sonic is okay. If he is turned evil then I don't care because I love him. There's just got to be some way of getting through to him. It worked before and hopefully it can work again. Please remember Sonic. Please…'_

Tails was just as concerned for Sonic as Amy was. _'I sure hope we can all get through to Sonic. He's just gotta remember us!'_ He sadly yet hopefully thought.

**

* * *

****What will happen next? Will Sonic remember his friends? And what about Shadow? Can Amy bring a spark to both of their memories or will Shadow and Sonic be lost forever in total darkness? Find out next time in Finding Sonic! **


	13. Chapter 12: Searching for Sonic Again

_**Chapter 12: Searching For Sonic…Again.**_

Somewhere on Black Doom's spaceship…Sonic wakes up to find himself on the floor in some room. _'Wha…Where am I? Who am I? I can't seem to remember anything except this girl in my head. Who is she?'_

"I see you've finally awakened. What seems to be troubling you Sonic, my son?"

Sonic turned to look in the direction that the voice had come from. "Ok…So let me get this straight. My name is Sonic and you're my father?" Sonic asked with a look of puzzlement.

"Yes…That is correct." Black Doom lied.

"Ok…" Sonic pauses for a few seconds and then notices a black and crimson streaked hedgehog at the far end of the room. He seemed to be gazing out in window with an expression of hatred on his face. The blue hedgehog then turns back towards the dark alien creature and says, "Who's that?" Sonic points towards Shadow.

"That's your brother." Black Doom seemed to be enjoying lying to him. It made him feel even more superior.

"Oh…Uh…Where are we?"

"You're on a spaceship headed for the black comet. Once we get there, the both of you will use your powers to bring the comet back to a planet so we can finally rule it."

"What's so important about this planet anyway?" Sonic asked, starting to act like his usual cocky self.

Black Doom grinned evilly at this remark and quickly turned towards the black and red hedgehog. "Shadow would know, now wouldn't he?

Shadow turns to face them and instantly remembers all the painful memories with him and Maria. The dark hedgehog tried to push the thought away but they wouldn't leave him. After remembering the horrible scene once again, he couldn't help but feel anger and remorse for what had happened.

The black alien noticed this right away and tried to build up Shadow's hatred even more by saying, "Yes…You remember what those people did to you, don't you Shadow? We must destroy those fools and show what power we possess."

* * *

Amy finally stopped from where she was running in the halls as she heard a couple of voices in the room right next to her. She then turned towards Tails and Knuckles and , "Hey! I think I found them!" She exclaimed. Before either the fox or echidna could say anything to stop her, she quickly ran into the room while shouting out, "Sonic! Sonic…!"

Sonic noticed her right away but he didn't seem to recognize her. "Who is she?"

"Oh…Nobody important! Just get rid of her!" Black Doom ordered. He didn't want to give him a chance to remember who she was.

"As you wish!" Sonic obediently answered.

Amy looked on in horror. _'He really did get brainwashed.'_ She thought sadly. _'There's got to be some way to get through to him.'_ "Sonic! Don't listen to him! Don't you remember? It's me! Amy!"

"I don't know what your talking about! Now get out of here if you know what's good for you!" Sonic shouted out. He actually sounded a bit angry.

Amy couldn't help but feel worried at this point. Nevertheless, she wouldn't give up. "Sonic no! You can't give up to Black Doom that easily!"

"And why not?! He is my father. And besides, I don't even know who you are. Why should I trust you?"

Amy looked as if she were about to cry right now, but she held it in.

"Because he's lying to you and because… I love you."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't love you." Sonic replied without any feeling whatsoever.

"How can you say that?!" Amy snapped back angrily and at the same time sadly. At this point, her eyes started to tear up. "You've saved my life so many times before and even got your memory erased just to save me."

"So tell me, how can you not love me?" Amy demanded. "Please… You have to remember." The pink hedgehog was practically pleading with him now.

Black Doom was furious with her at this point and decided that he wasn't going to risk his devious plan any longer.

"That's enough out of you! If he says he doesn't love you then just accept it! Now…Any more interference and I'll make sure your dead!" Black Doom shouted out angrily.

Right after he said that, Tails and Knuckles show up beside Amy.

"I don't think you'll be hurting anyone until you get past Tails and me first!" The red echidna announced while cracking his knuckles.

Black Doom laughs at this and says, "Do you honestly think you can stop me?" "Sonic! Shadow! Take care of these annoying pests!"

Shadow immediately follows Black Doom's orders, but Sonic is still standing in the same place, thinking about what Amy said. _'There's something about that girl that's oddly familiar, but I can't figure out **what.**'_

Black Doom notices that Sonic hasn't moved from where he was standing and is immediately angered. "Sonic! What are you doing?! I gave you an order! Now do as I say!"

_'I don't want to hurt her but somehow I have to listen to him.'_ Sonic thought sadly, but at the same time, he couldn't seem to stop the mind control. "Sorry. I'll take care of it!"

"Good, because were just about ready to land on the comet. So…Hurry up!"

Sonic starts walking towards Amy but Knuckles runs right in front of her. "Sonic! Snap out of it! I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Ha! Ha! Bring it on!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement. Whether he was good or bad, he still seemed to have the same cocky attitude.

Knuckles and Sonic were about to fight but Amy quickly ran between the two of them and shouted, "Stop this now! I can't bear to see either of you get hurt because of me."

Knuckles growled slightly at hearing this and said, "Amy… Just get out of here before you get hurt!"

"No! I don't care!" She starts crying. "There has to be some good left in him!"

Black Doom got so fed up at this point that he decided to use his powers to strike at Amy. Sonic then, for some reason that can not be explained, runs in front of Amy to take the blow.

"You fool! Why did you do that?!" The dark alien stated and asked angrily.

"I…I…don't know…" Sonic seemed to be shocked himself.

Amy gasped at what just happened. "Sonic! Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. I couldn't let him hurt you. Somehow I know there's something familiar about you." Sonic answered sincerely.

Black Doom however, wasn't the least bit happy about this. "I see my brainwashing hasn't fully effected you. Oh well… If you won't work for me then I'll just have to destroy you!"

"So…You did brainwash me! You liar! Your gonna get it now!" Sonic answered angrily.

Black Doom just laughed at this and said, "Go ahead! Try. You'll just fail!"

Sonic quickly runs towards Black Doom, but right when he's about to spin dash into him, Black Doom disappears by using Chaos control.

"Huh? Where'd you go?!" Sonic questions in surprise.

"Sonic Watch out! He's right behind you!" Amy quickly warned.

But it was too late, as usual. Sonic was hit pretty hard on the head and then passed out.

Black Doom smirked at Sonic's useless attempt and then turned towards his friends with a dark look on his face, and said, "Let that be a lesson to all of you!" The dark creature then turned to Shadow and said, "Now…Shadow…Lets get the job done, shall we?"

"Yes father." Shadow answered emotionlessly.

Right after he says that, Black Doom and Shadow Chaos Control to the Black Comet.

Knuckles and Tails tried to stop them, but it ended up being a useless attempt. For by the time they caught up to Doom and Shadow, it was already too late.

Amy ignores this however and sadly glances over to Sonic. "Oh…Sonic…This is all my fault!" She then runs beside Sonic and starts bursting in tears. '_Please wake up…Please…'_

Sonic starts to wake up from hearing Amy cry and drowsily says, "Huh? Wha…? Amy?"

The rose colored hedgehog quickly notices this and a happy like manner says, "Oh…Sonic…Thank goodness your okay!" She then hugs him so tight that Sonic felt like he'd burst any second.

"Amy…Let…Go…" Sonic slowly answered while gasping for air.

Amy noticed this and quickly withdrew her tight embrace on Sonic. She couldn't help but giggle at this and then said, "Oh…Sorry."

Sonic smirked at this and politely said, "Heh… That's okay."

Amy and Sonic then seemed to gaze into each other's eyes for the longest time and finally, when their lips were barely an inch apart, Sonic made the first move, and kissed her. It seemed that it wasn't just any old kiss though. This time it was out of pure love.

Both the yellow fox and red echidna couldn't help but grin at this. Knuckles knew that they better hurry up though if they were ever going to stop Shadow and Doom. So, while trying to keep his seriousness, he walked up to Amy and Sonic and said, "Uh…Sorry to interrupt but…What about Shadow and Black Doom. Your not just gonna let them take over this world are you?"

Once Sonic realized that both him and Amy were being watched the entire time, he blushed a bright crimson, and then quickly tried to hide his embarrassment by turning the other way. After a few seconds, he finally able to bring back his usual composure and said, "Right! We'd better do something and quick! Only problem is… _what_?"

**

* * *

****Dun! Dun! Dunn! Now what'll they do?!O.O Sonic's back to normal but Shadow isn't! Can they stop Shadow from making the biggest mistake of his life or will Black Doom take over this world? Find out next time in Finding Sonic!;)**


	14. Chapter 13: Getting Shadow Back

**Chapter 13: Getting Shadow Back**

Amy then steps forward and with much confidence says, "I can help you with that Sonic!"

But Sonic refuses. "No! I can't bear to see you hurt." He says in a caring and concerned manner. The blue hero finally realized that he loved her, but now Amy wanted to rush into things without even thinking of the consequences.

"But it's the only way!" Amy replied back with a pouted expression on her face. "I'm the only one who can bring Shadow's memory back."

"But Amy…Oh…Ok." Sonic was a little hesitant at first but then quickly gave in, for he knew that Amy was right. "Just be careful. I love you too much to see you get hurt." Sonic answered truthfully. He then blushed a deep rose after he realized what he said.

Amy just smiled at his nervousness and kindly said, "I know. That's why I love you."

From a distance, Knuckles couldn't help but smile at how much Sonic had changed from this adventure. Sonic was actually admitting his feelings for Amy. And now it seemed that he was even allowing her to join in on the adventure as well. Rather than leaving her behind to pout in her tracks. 

Reasoning with Shadow would definitely be a hard task for her, but somehow he knew she could do it. So, with that in mind, he knew it was time for them to hurry up and save the world before it was too late.

"Well…Now that that's decided, let's get this show on the road!" Knuckles responded with a need to fight.

"Okay!" Sonic responded with a thumbs up, while Knuckles slighting nodded in recognition. The blue hero then turned to the rose hedgehog and in his usual confident attitude asked, "You ready Amy?"

"Of course Sonic. I'm always ready." She answered enthusiastically. 

Tails then walked in front of them with a questionable look on his face. "Uh…Sonic?"

Sonic turned to the young kitsune and kindly asked, "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we take the Tornado?"

The azure hedgehog had a look of confusion on his face. "What's that?"

"You don't remember?" Tails asked with a shocked expression. He then remembered that Sonic was brainwashed and decided to let it go. "Well…It's my plane."

"Oh…Ok then." Sonic answered in understanding. He was still wondering why his friend looked a bit upset though, but pushed it aside for later. 

The scarlet echidna was starting to get impatient again. "Uh… Sonic… We'd better hurry up if we ever want to stop Shadow and Doom."

Sonic nodded in understanding and then glanced at everyone before saying, "Alright! Let's go!"

And off they went. Once they found the Tornado, all four of then noticed Black Doom and Shadow right away. Doom was trying to manipulate Shadow once again, and was doing a nice job of it as well.

"Shadow…Now is the time to use your power to destroy that world and rule over it." The black alien said in his dark and deep voice.

_'I will finally avenge Maria if I do this.' _Shadow thought, a dark expression now forming on his face. He then turned to face Black Doom. "Yes father. I will destroy them once and for all!" He announced with much anger.

Amy couldn't stand it any longer. "Shadow! No…!" She quickly screamed while running towards the dark hero. 

"Wha…?" Shadow muttered while glancing in the pink hedgehog's direction.

"Shadow stop! Don't listen to him! He's lying to you! Maria dying was just a misunderstanding." Amy's face now had a look of sorrow. "You can't just kill innocent people today for what happened in the past."

At hearing about Maria, Shadow couldn't help but start to ponder on Amy's words.

Black Doom quickly notices this and immediately is enraged. "That's enough out of you!"

Sonic notices Black Doom raise his hand and exclaims, "Amy! Watch out!"

Black Doom then aims at Amy with his mysterious powers. Right when Amy notices she is about to get hit, she is abruptly pushed out of the way by an unseen figure.

"Huh?" She questions blankly.

Amy then looks around to see that Sonic is lying on the floor motionless.

"Sonic!" Amy shrieks in surprise.

No answer was acknowledged from her blue hero.

Amy rushes to his side and starts bursting in tears again. "Wake up Sonic! Please…"

The sinister alien couldn't help but laugh maliciously. "What a fool! I can still get rid of you anyway!"

Shadow is still thinking over what Amy said and wondering if Doom was lying after all. _'Maybe she's right. I know I can't bring Maria back. I just wish I could. Black Doom does seem to be angering me more.'_ Right after he says that in his head, he notices that Amy is about to get hit by one of BD's power blasts. He then rushes to her side and stops Black Doom from hitting her by using Chaos Control.

"What? Shadow! Your not actually going to listen to her are you!" The formidable alien asked perplexedly.

"Well…Yeah! I mean…How the heck can you be my father! Plus, all you seem to want to do is make me remember all my anger for Maria's death." 

"The pain is too much for me to bear anymore." Shadow glances down sadly as he says this, but then changes his composure drastically. "So, just leave my past alone!" He answers furiously.

"Fine then. Do what you please! But don't get in my way or else I will destroy you!" Black Doom states irritably. "Now…It's time that I use these emeralds, and this time, you're not going to use them for yourself! Mwahahaha!"

The menacing alien then Chaos controls to the outside of the comet and sets it on a course to fly to planet earth.

-

"Shadow, why did you save me?"

Shadow glances towards the pink hedgehog and says, "You were right about Maria. I can't bring her back. But I can help the people I care about right now. And right now I care for you.

Amy blushes at his last statement and says, "Thanks Shadow. But I still love Sonic. We can still be friends though. I'm sorry if you expected me to love you in return."

Shadow: It's okay. I understand.

"I'm sure there will be someone else who loves you Shadow." Amy replies genuinely.

Amy's happy look fades however, once she looks back at Sonic. Her throat starts to swell up as if she were about to cry.

"Why won't he get up!" Amy asks incredulously.

Shadow feels bad for Amy because he knows how it feels to lose someone you love. Knuckles and Tails then walk to where Sonic is laying. Knuckles then solemnly says, " Amy…I don't think he's…" 

Just as he's about to finish what he's saying, Amy abruptly stops him by saying, "No! Don't say it! He can't be…He just can't…" Tears were now pouring down her face and she couldn't hold the urge to rush to Sonic's side again.

"Sonic…" Tails mutters sorrowfully.

Shadow then walks up to Amy and firmly states, "No matter what it takes, I'll make sure Black Doom pays for this! I promise you!" Shadow then shouts, "Chaos Control" and is gone before anyone could stop him.

_'Now Shadow's gonna get himself killed too. I feel so helpless! There has to be something I can do, but what!' _Amy then dries her tears, stands up, grabs her piko piko hammer and says, "Lets go help Shadow get rid of that jerk, shall we!"

"But what can we do Amy?" Tails asks in bewilderment.

"I don't care! Anything! I just can't sit here and let Black Doom get away with this! If it weren't for me then Sonic would still be alive. If I die, then so be it!"

Tails understood Amy completely but still had his doubts. "But Amy…"

"No buts!" Amy shouted in annoyance.

Amy then glances at both Tails and Knuckles with much confidence and asks, "Now, are you two just gonna sit there or are you gonna help?"

Knuckles sighs in understanding and says, "Of coarse we will. We'll fight till the end! Right Tails?"

Tails decides to let go of all his doubts and finally consents. "Right!"

"Alright then! Let's go kick BD's ass!" Amy states triumphantly. 


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: And here it is! The long Awaited finale of Finding Sonic! I do hope that all of you who have been reading this enjoy it and I also hope that you'll enjoy the sequel to this, which I will be posted ASAP.

Please feel free to review if you'd like. It's greatly appreciated.

Hope to hear from you guys soon.

--Caro;)

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters (c) SEGA.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Fighting Black Doom/Cheerful Surprises**_

Meanwhile…

Shadow had raced through the ship to catch up with Doom and was now on the outside of the Black Comet. Once in front of the villainous monster, the dark hedgehog revealed a devious smirk on his face. Doom was none to happy about this.

"So…You still showed up, huh?" The black alien answered in his usual angry and dark tone of voice. "You _are_ a fool!"

Shadow merely ignored this however and glared at him. "No! You're the fool! Now you'll pay for what you did!" The dark hedgehog shouted as he pointed a menacing finger towards his partial creator.

Black Doom just laughed evilly at Shadow's actions. "Why do you even bother? She doesn't even care for you."

Shadow glanced down and was a bit saddened at that statement but nonetheless kept his composure. "That may be true, but she's still my friend and is the only one I care for that's still alive." He then tightly clenched his fists as he glanced back towards Doom and said, "What you did was wrong and I'll bring you down no matter what!"

"So be it Shadow!" Black Doom's voice's seemed to bellow.

He then brings forth six of the Chaos Emeralds ( blue, cyan, yellow, white, red, purple ) and transforms into his super form, known as Devil Doom. But this time, instead of them both using the Chaos Emeralds, only Black Doom could use them since he grabbed them before Shadow could use their power.

Shadow still had the green chaos emerald clutched in his hand. _'I don't care if he's more powerful! I'm not backing down now!'_ Shadow then uses the power of the chaos emerald and shouts "Chaos control!" He then appears on the other side of Black Doom (where his eye is) and shouts out "Chaos Blast!" Unfortunately, Black Doom blocked Shadow's attack and then used his own Chaos Blast to attack Shadow. Shadow barely manages to avoid the huge blast. He still persists though. Shadow rushes in to attack right after the huge blast and shouts "Chaos Spear!" It was a direct hit but barely gave any damage to Black Doom.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" BD challenged.

"I'll do anything to get rid of you!" Shadow retorted back angrily.

Doom just smirks at this and says, "Such spirit for someone who has nothing to live for! But I think it's time to get rid of you!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed at this remark but nonetheless, still kept his confidence. "Do your worst! I'll never give in to you!"

"If you say so…" The dark monster muttered in annoyance.

Shadow then runs in to attack him with a Chaos blast, but BD is too fast for him and uses an even stronger Chaos blast.

"Can't…Break…Through…" The black and crimson streaked hedgehog tried his best, but it was all for naught. He was quickly knocked out from the force of the blast and landed right into the arms of… of… Amy?!

Amy held a look of utter horror on her face along with the astonishment that Shadow had lost in a battle with Doom. "Shadow…Oh no! Not you too!"

Amy thinks he's killed but Shadow was still alive. He was just knocked unconscious.

The rose hedgehog quickly faced Black Doom. A look of hatred crossed her features and her fists clenched as she said, "You…You…How could you!?" "First Sonic…Now Shadow…" Tears began to fill her eyes yet her angered expression remained. "I can't take this anymore! You're going to pay now!"

Amy pulls out her hammer and a dark pink aura surrounds her. Knuckles and Tails show up behind her and are shocked at how Amy now looks. Amy doesn't even notice her change however, since she's so angered at all the pain that BD has caused to both her and her friends. She zooms right up to Black Doom and hits him so hard that he loses his grip on the emeralds. The emeralds slowly float away from him and start to form around Amy. _'I wonder if I could use them. No…There's no way…Or is there?' _

She concentrates very hard, closes her eyes, and her color then changes to bright pink with a gold shine around her. Her hair also floats up a little, but not as much as Sonic's when he turns super. Black Doom is very angered by this and aims right at Amy. Amy quickly blocks the attack and is surprised at how powerful she had become. _'Wow! So this is what it feels like to be super! This is fun!'_ "Alright Doom, it's time for you to leave!" "This is for Sonic and Shadow!" "Chaos… Blast!" A bright pink sphere began to form in the palm of her hand. Once it got to its maximum size, she shot it straight out towards Black Doom's eye.

"Ahhh! No…! There's…Just…No…Way! How can you beat me?!" Black Doom shouted in pain and disbelief.

Amy merely smiled. "Just give it up Black Doom! I love my friends too much to lose!"

She swiftly zooms up to BD and hits him with her hammer. Black Doom then cries out in pain as he plummeted onto planet earth. Amy held a look of triumph upon her face, but couldn't help but feel a bit depressed. Both of her hero's were gone now even though she had defeated the super powered alien. Tears began to descend from her eyes as she realized how alone she truly felt. Right as she turned toward the rest of her friends however, she noticed that Shadow was among them and was perfectly fine, save for a few scrapes, bruises, and burns here and there.

"Shadow! Your okay!" Amy exclaimed with much joy. She quickly zoomed up to him clung to him tightly.

Shadow seemed to ignore her behavior as he held a look of awe. "Amy…I can't believe you just risked your life for all of us!" A sly look quickly came over his face as he said, "You're a lot tougher than you look you know."

The pink hedgehog blushed at his praise. "Thanks…But I couldn't even save Sonic." She answered grimly while glancing downward.

The black and crimson hedgehog wouldn't let her down however. He brought his hand to her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "But you can! Hurry and take the emeralds to Sonic! It's his only hope."

Amy held a look of confusion. "But how…"

She was about to finish but Shadow stopped her mid sentence. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay…" Amy wasn't positive if anything would happen, but she decided to go along with it anyway. After all, any hope was better than nothing.

* * *

'_I sure hope this works.'_ The young rose hedgehog muttered as she stepped into Black Doom's Main room on his spaceship. Right away, Amy noticed Sonic's motionless form. She rushes up to him and quickly places the Chaos emeralds around him and then closes her eyes. _'Please work! I don't think I could live without you Sonic, even if Shadow cares for me. Sonic…You're my one and only love and I care for you more than anything in the world.'_ "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog!" She then moves closer to Sonic and kisses him on the lips while her eyes were still closed. Without her even knowing, Sonic came back to life. Amy stops kissing him and then tries to get up but falls back down crying.

Sonic opens his eyes to notice her somber actions and so slowly gets up in a sitting position and grips her shoulder softly. "Hey…It's okay. I'm here for you Amy." Sonic answers in soft and kind tone of voice.

"Hu…Huh? Sonic?" Amy asks unsurely, while trying to control her sobs. Then her eyes began to widen as realization hit home. "Oh my gosh! Sonic! You're…You're alive!"

She then hugs him as if someone might take him away from her.

"Am…Amy…Not so tight…" Sonic gasped.

Amy blushed. "Sorry. I thought I'd lost you forever. There's no way I'd survive without you."

Sonic looked at her grimly. "Don't say that! No matter what you have to live with the fact that you might lose me. You have to go on no matter what!" "I love you too much to see you miserable." He added sincerely.

"Oh Sonic…" I'm no one without you, and I mean it! No one can replace you! You're my only hero!

"Well in this case I guess you'd be my hero."

At his statement, they both couldn't help but smile. They then started to draw close together and just as they are about to kiss, Tails and the rest of their friends walk in.

Tails' eyes widened in astonishment as his took notice of Sonic. "No way! Sonic! He's alive!"

"Hey buddy!" Sonic answered while smiling.

"None of this seems to make any sense but I'm just glad your back." Tails answered while smiling back.

"Same here." Knuckles said. He then smirked as he said, "Although I wouldn't mind the quiet, it'd be pretty lonely with you gone."

Sonic shook his head and smiled at this comment. "Heh… It's good to see you too, Knuckles."

Shadow then walked up to him next and slightly smirked as he said, "Hey Sonic. Your girl's not half bad when it comes to fighting."

"What do you mean?" Sonic inquired curiously.

"Let's just say she pretty much saved me out there." Shadow calmly stated with his arms crossed.  
"Amy, you defeated Black Doom?" Sonic questioned as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Amy blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…Um…Yeah…I couldn't help myself."

Her features then changed to a saddened state however, as she said, "I thought I'd lost both you and Shadow. I had to do something."

Sonic smirked. "I never thought you had it in ya but you do. Thanks for bringing me back because now I can ask you one of the hardest questions ever."

Sonic dropped down on his knee with his other leg facing upwards. He gazed into Amy's beautiful green irises and knows that this is the girl for him.

"Amy…Amy Rose…Will you marry me?"

Amy held a look of utter astonishment on her face. _Her _Sonic was asking for her hand in marriage? She couldn't believe it. She was so happy and exhilarated at this point that she ran up to her blue hero's side and hugged him with all her might. "Oh Sonic. I thought you'd never ask! Of coarse I will." She answered with tears starting to form in her eyes.

As much as Sonic used to hate it when she hugged him like that, he actually wasn't bothered by it now. This time he accepted and hugged her back in return. He let go of their embrace to show her something she could only dream of.

"Oh, and Amy? I believe this belongs to you."

While smirking slightly, he pulled out a pink box with a red rose engraved on it. He then flipped open the box to reveal a glistening wondrous silver ring with a rose design, and a sparkly pink diamond in the middle. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. She was so happy that her tears were now streaming down her eyes.

"Oh Sonic! You're the best ever! I love you so much!" Amy quickly brought Sonic into another loveable embrace and then looked into his eyes deeply.

Sonic simply smiled. "Thanks Ames. I love you too."

Amy moves closer to him and kisses him on the lips. Sonic kisses her back and then picks her up.

"So…Where to now Amy?" Sonic asked deviously.

Amy giggles at this and says, "How about we go back home?"

Sonic smirks. "Alright then! Hold on tight!"

Before leaving however, he turned towards Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles and shouts out, "See ya back home guys!"_  
_

The azure hedgehog then grabs the Chaos emeralds, turns super, and Chaos Controls back to their home planet.

* * *

After Sonic had left, both Tails and Knuckles were in utter astonishment.

"I can't believe Sonic just asked Amy to marry him!" Tails exclaimed in surprise.

The young kitsune would've never expected his best friend and brother to say those three little words. It left him in wonderment, yet at the same time he couldn't help but laugh about it. Amy would have chased Sonic to the ends of the earth to hear him say that, and here Sonic had seemingly asked her out of nowhere. _'It was a bit odd, I'll admit, but I'm really glad he's finally admitted it.'_ Tails grins at this thought and then turns to face his echidna friend. "So... What did you think about all this Knuckles?" The yellow orange fox inquired

"The only thing I'm surprised about is that he gave in to Amy so quickly." Knuckles then paused for a moment, smirked and said, "I mean... I would've thought he'd have taken a bit longer."

Tails smiled. "He's still the same old Sonic though."

"Yeah, that's for sure." The crimson echidna answered while slightly laughing. Knuckles then brought back he's usual demeanor and asked, "So…Now what?"

Tails just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we should go home now."

Knuckles complied with a nod and said, "Fine by me." He then remembered that Shadow was still with him and noticed that he was quite a distance from the both of them. "Hey Shadow! You coming?" Knuckles quickly shouted.

Shadow had been lost in his thoughts ever since Sonic had proposed to Amy and so vaguely heard the echidna. But after calling his name again, Shadow brushed off his serious thoughts and turned around to face him. "Just go ahead without me. I'll be fine on my own." Shadow calmly replied.

The burgundy Echidna wondered why the ebony and claret hedgehog had taken so long to respond, but quickly shrugged it off. "Ok…Whatever you say. Come on Tails! Let's go home!"

"Right! Um…Shadow? We kind of need your Chaos emerald." Tails said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Shadow seemed so out of it that Tails began to wonder what exactly the ebony hedgehog had been thinking. The kitsune didn't have much time to ponder on it however, for Shadow had already shouted his trademark words and all three of them were caught in the Chaos Control, including the tornado.

* * *

Back at home, Sonic and Amy are seen in the distance looking at the beautiful sunset while holding hands. There couldn't be anything more romantic than that. And so ends another story of love triumphing over evil. The End?

Well…It's a happy ending for Sonic and Amy, but what about Shadow? Well…I'll get to that in a moment. Now…Shadow…Knowing that he could never get Amy to love him was thinking if anyone could ever love him. 'Maybe I'm just meant to be alone. No matter what, I'll still be around to make sure no one harms Amy.' He then turns around from where he saw Sonic and Amy, and heads off towards the forest. He then sits down under a tree and falls asleep. He dreams of nothing more than his friend Maria. They were both sitting together in a forest full of trees with nothing but an endless sunset to look upon and an open sea. Shadow dreamed of this many times before. Maybe someday he'd find this peace and tranquility with another girl of his own but now he could only keep dreaming and waiting for that time to come. Now it is officially

The End.;)


End file.
